In computing devices, processors often have associated cache memory. One type of cache is a Last Level Cache (LLC). LLCs are sometimes implemented as partitioned LLCs. In a partitioned LLC, each LLC partition may function as a LLC for a subset (e.g., one or more) of the processors of the computing device. At various times during operation of the computing device, one or more cache lines may be evicted from a LLC partition. Such cache line evictions are often implemented via replacing the cache line with different data (i.e., the data causing the eviction) or, if the cache line has been modified while in the cache, via writing the cache line back to an appropriate location in memory of the computing device.